All Vampires Have Their Days
by bellalovesyou
Summary: It's WW3 or should we say World War Cullen? The Boys have challenged the girls in a brutal war filled with evil yet down right hilarious plans. Who will come out on top? Read to find out ;
1. Preview!

_Preview for chapter one:_

''So you don't think we're good enough, is that it?'' I sneered. Oh he was going to get it. Women are NOT inferior to men and I was going to prove it. ''Well, Bella love... it's just that-'' I cut Edward off. Smiling a smile of an angel about to unleash hell, I looked to my two sisters. Linking arms with them we stared at our husbands and spoke three words. ''Bring. It. On.''

They just declared a long, evil war. One, we girls would win. All vampires have their days.

**Chapter One: World War Cullen**

If you want more, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D

Bella x


	2. Chapter 1: World War Cullen

**Chapter One: World War Cullen**

_**B.P.O.V:**_

How is it that all wars begin? It starts with a declaration from another party, right? Well my brothers had set up quite a declaration of war. It was also what would bring them to death row. Well, them and my husband.

Now, it really did start off as a normal day. Raining as usual, I came back home from work at the Script Magazine (I was an editor), just like every other afternoon. Drove home peacefully and came back home peacefully. Normal, like I said.

I noticed, while parking my Mercedes Guardian, that Em's jeep was gone. Walking into the wide door of our home, I also noticed the lights were off. Flicking them on my eyes spotted a note fluttering on the bench nearby. I smiled and walked over to the kitchen bench. With a quick jump, my legs dangled over the edge lazily as I read the note my loving husband had left me.

''_I'll be back soon. I promise you. I had no choice but to go. Emmett and Jasper are practically trying to shove me out the door this instant. Be safe my love. My heart is with you. I trust you know what to do with it by now. I love you.''_

I sighed and smiled to myself. Edward was the one thing in my life that could end it in an instant if he wanted to. He hated it when Jazz and Em forced him to go hunting. But it was a necessity for us. But that bought on another question.

Where were my sisters?

''BEEEEEELLLLLAAAAAAAA!" Before I had time to react I found myself tackled onto the floor in a massive but small hug by Alice. Laughing Rosalie walked in and helped the two of us up off the floor.

''I was wondering where you two had gotten too. ''

Both their faces then darkened with a wicked evil. Uh oh?

''My dear sweet sister, Bella. We didn't mean to bring you into this. And it's not like we were going to force you or anything.'' Alice flashed her innocent eyelashes. Yeah, huh? Bull. SHIT! I could read her like a book. Grimacing internally, I waited for her to continue.

''Well,'' Rosalie took point. ''We came home from a really good day out. We walk through the damn front door and splash!'' Her arms made the sign of a massive explosion. ''Water came out of nowhere, onto us-''

''AND OUR NEW CLOTHES!'' Alice wailed like a banshee. Oh. Bad move brothers. You two are screwed. But with the way their eyes lit up, I knew this was going to take more than revenge to settle. I sighed and looked around, before catching a towel Rose chucked at me. Drying my hair from the rain that had gotten me before I had gotten inside, I walked into the middle of where they were standing and looked at the both of them directly.

''So exactly what has this got to do with me?'' I enquired. It may be more than revenge they were seeking, but Emmett and Jasper had left me out of it. But unfortunately, I had spoken this thought too soon.

''Bella... I suggest you go look in your room, upstairs.'' Alice pointed.

Curiosity always killed the cat, so naturally, I killed it. Walking upstairs with blinding speed, I came to a stop in front of my bedroom door and sniffed. Oh, god no. Emmett's scent lingered over my room, only hours old. What had he...-?

That's when I saw it. And that's when the official declaration of war began.

''HOW FUCKING DARE HE!'' I couldn't be bothered with the stairs and jumped straight down, where Alice and Rosalie were expecting me. In my hands, was a package. Oh, but it wasn't just any package. It was from a damn lingerie store! But that's not the only thing that pissed me off. Inside was a costume. A _dog_ costume, to be more precise. Attached was a note in Em's messy handwriting.

''_Eddy seems a little down lately Bells. Cheer him up. Bet he'd like to tear this costume off of you as soon as he sees it on you. Maybe you should invite Jacob? Maybe he'll enjoy it more. Whatever floats your boat sis. Em.''_

Chucking both the costume and the note into the fireplace, I looked up at Alice. Something didn't make sense.

''Alice? Exactly how did you not see _this_ coming?'' My sister rolled her eyes. Her cheeks puffed out in anger, she answered me with the obvious of all answers.

''They kept dogs with them all day. Guessing they were showing Seth the cars. You know Seth adores them like his own brothers.''

Ugh, _of course_ they kept Seth with them. And I'm guessing Edward knew about this whole thing too. My brothers had just declared war, but would my party respond to the declaration? Damn straight we were, and I had something in mind.

Alice hissed and grinned at me. Rose, the poor darling looked confused.

''Shall we clue her in, Ally?'' I asked while linking arms with her.

''We shall my dear Bella.'' Alice then looked at Rose. ''This little evil genius here,'' I raised an eyebrow at her when she said the word _little_, but let her continue.

''Has an amazing plan that will give them all a heart attack. We'll say that you've discovered you have a power. We'll say you have an affinity to see the past, basically, the complete opposite of me. But we're not the only ones who know.'' Alice winked mischievously.

''We aren't?'' Rose tilted her head slightly. Hehe, she was adorable.

I shook my head at her question.

''No we aren't lovie; we're going to say Demitri slipped in a peek when they were screwing with Alice's vision by using Seth and the others. And we're going to say he called Jane and he's told them what he's discovered. He's reported three wanted girls, with one additional power. Three girls on a hit-list, who seem oh-so ALONE teaming with immense power,'' my voice purred out the words that seemed to even fill me with a kind of inner feeling of power and strength.

''And naturally his scent's covered by the dogs! Oh well done Bella!'' Rosalie clapped happily, but then turned serious. ''So, now what do we do?''

But Alice was already answering her question as she asked. Holding the phone, I quickly peeked to see whose number she was dialling out of the three. Naturally, she chose the one who would panic and over react about the situation at hand the most. _Edward_.

We didn't need to wait too long. He answered on the first ring.

''What's wrong Alice?'' His voice was already ringing alarm bells. My lips curved into a smile. This was going to be epic.

''Edward...'' Alice's voice imitated the perfect pitch of a panicked, distressed maiden.

''Edward please... They're coming. Every single one of them.''

''What? Alice, who? Alice calm down. Tell me everything. Are the other two okay? Bella-'' His voice broke in worry, and by now we could hear Em and Jazz trying to ask what was going on.

Alice maintained her perfection.

''Rose. We discovered she had... had a new power... and...And Demitri somehow saw us.''

''DEMETRI?''

''WHAT THE HELL?''

''HOW?''

Ah, sweet, sweet music. Music of victory, naturally.

Alice continued, her voice raising more in pitch. Absolutely heartbreaking.

''Rose. She can see the past. Edward. We're alone. We're unguarded. We're three girls who have powers _they_ can use, and now we have a target over our heads. So do you know what they're going to do?

''Come and take you.'' His voice was ice dead. The realization had gotten to him before the other two. I had to stop myself from yelling in victory.

''Please. Demitri, Edward. He's still here. I don't know where he is but he's coming for us. He thinks he can take us all out, and it will only be a matter of time before he calls Jane, and you _know_ how much she wants to kill Bella. Bella's shield is only by mind Edward, not by force. And we can only last for so long against hi-''

''We're on our way. He won't touch you. He wouldn't dare. HE'S MINE when I find him and I promise you I will.'' Edward growled. B-I-N-G-O. The kid has cracked.

''Hurry.'' Alice whispered so quietly, even our hearing had to be strained to hear it spoken. The phone closed with a _click_ and it was done. We were waving our flag. We had accepted the challenge, and this was our declaration. Sinister, deadly and lethal. That suited us quite fine.

Rose and I both hugged Alice and we were all practically bouncing, laughing and squealing about how well we had done, and of course how brilliant Alice's acting was.

But now what?

''I say this calls for a little _Welcome Home_ party, don't you think girls?'' Alice chirped in between the giggles and laughter and the tight hugging.

Rosalie and I grinned at each other. We didn't need to be told twice. We were up the stairs within three seconds, and dressed in five. Wearing my body hugging black off shoulder dress, Alice wore her hot pink dress that flaunted her legs and exposed her back. Rosalie dressed to kill. White, showing arms, back and legs, it screamed ''Look at me. Now you're hooked.''

Our first song was our song for the year. So as Miami 2 Ibiza by Swedish House Mafia played loud, its bass practically shaking the walls of our home, we danced. We celebrated, and of course, with celebration came alcohol!

Now with vampires, alcohol was slightly ineffective. But to women, it was a different story. It was like our chocolate covered strawberries in this life. It was addicting, and still very, _very_ effective.

Mixing Midori, Silver Tequila, Lemonade and Creaming soda, I danced my way through the house, giggling like a two year old.

''Aliceeee, my darling!'' I sang as I wrapped an arm around her, swaying my body from side to side. ''Here's to you, and your epic lying ways.'' I raised my glass to her tequila shot, clinked, and drank up.

''AMEN ELLA BELLA!'' And from the other side of the vast lounge room, Rose raised her shot and skulled it through. Now seeing as it was our first round of drinks, it didn't hit us. But I wish it had, that way I could have had a logical reason for punching Emmett as he came barging through the front door 10 minutes later.

Followed by him were Edward and Jasper, both fuming. Poor clueless Em.

''Anyone wanna fill him in?'' I grinned, jerking my chin to my oblivious big brother. I then waggled my eyebrows at Rose, taunting her to make use of her expertise. Naturally, she took the challenge, walking towards him. With each step, Em's eyebrows rose. I never knew eyebrows could go so far...

Edward glared at me, and I smiled innocently back at him, batting my eyelashes. Since when was playing innocent ever not considered deadly? Taking a deep breath, he spoke four words.

''This is their revenge.''

Rosalie skimmed her index finger down Emmett's face sweetly, with a sinister smile. ''You've been had.''

Emmett stood there speechless, Edward was still fuming, and Jasper was just staring at Alice. It was a long silence before Emmett laughed. We all gawked at him, when I found that he was grinning like an idiot at ME!

''So bell-bells, how'd you like your present? I'm assuming you found it by now. And by the look of that dress, you're gonna take my advice. Good for you sis, just make sure you don't scream too loudly.''

My eyes went from innocent to slits that would kill. And I WOULD kill. I would kill him. I will be-head that pretty little head of his, then lets' see how he'll smile like that, that mother fucking basta-

It was lucky Alice and Edward and Jasper were in the damn same room. Edward had a hold of me before I could have a go at Emmett. But I cracked it at him instead.

Shaking off his grip, I spun around and faced him. ''And don't you dare play all Mister Goody- Two Shoes here either Ed. `Cause the hell you're off the hook yet! You knew! You knew and you didn't stop them. Don't say you wanted to have a little fun, and don't you dare say Emmett's right or I'll –''

He laughed. While I was pissed off... HE LAUGHED? He's a guy, but can they really be that thick headed? Instead, he decides to be more of an idiot. Would you try and hug a cat that was going psycho in your arms? NO! And yet he does.

Pulling me into his arms, he chuckled. ''Since when is Emmett ever in the right about us? And I'm entitled to have my say too Bella. We really were just having a little fun. Alice goes overboard with her shopping, you know that. We were just trying to cut it down one shopping trip?'' Alice snorted, but Edward ignored her and continued.

''So, how about you forget about this little prank we pulled? Let us join you. You seem to be having such a good time, and you do look stunning.'' He flashed my most favourite crooked smile. But what happens to a cat after you agitate it too much? It prepares for attack.

Wrenching myself out of his arms and took a step back from him. I took a deep breath and made my voice drip with venom. ''That won't work on me. Not today. I'm sick and tired of watching you three constantly playing tricks on me and them!'' I remembered the colour dye in Rose's shampoo, a book on how to perform better in bed signed, sealed and delivered to me at WORK, Alice's credit cards getting declined and her money suddenly turning into fake notes. The list was endless, and I used those memories to rile me up more.

But before I could continue, Jasper had wrenched his gaze away from Alice and interrupted me. ''Bella, why do you think men fought wars in the past, rather than women? And why do you think, now even, there are more men than women in the army? Because in wars, women can't win. Simple. Women get hurt in wars, and they can't create strategies properly. ''

Emmett and Edward nodded in agreement.

''So you don't think we're good enough, is that it?'' I snarled, making Jasper take a step back. Oh he was going to get it. Women are NOT inferior to men and I was going to prove it. We don't just belong in kitchens making them damn sandwiches for them while they play COD. We can create strategies just fine. It was lethal when we did. Had they not learnt earlier?

Edward touched my arm but I jerked it off, but I faced him. ''Well, Bella love... it's just that-'' I cut Edward off. Smiling a smile of an angel about to unleash hell, I looked to my two sisters. Linking arms with them we stared at our husbands and spoke three words. ''Bring. It. On.'' And with that we walked out of the house.

They just declared a long, evil war. One, we girls would win. All vampires have their days.

**AN: it has been far too long since i've written and I do apologize! I am now on break and I look forward to repaying all of my fans the debt im in 3 This story is open to any ideas, as it will be set into 'days', for example, Prank Day and so forth. So if anyone has any ideas please tell me, and i'll happily dedicate that chapter to them! I will also write a preview for each coming chapter to make you kids curious ;D Thank you so much for subscribing to alerts and favourite stories. They made me write! Review if you can please. Love you all. Bella x Ps. Sorry to my two BETA's if they read this. I really wanted to get the story up + you kids didn't pick up your phones. Please forgive me 3**


End file.
